Harry Potter: Dimension Traveler
by haltknown
Summary: Manipulative and Evil Dumbledore, Ron hating, and the lord of grey shows up. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter; Dimension Travel

Harry Potter is fighting Voldemort… no he was fighting Voldemort. Harry given knowledge, extreme brainpower, and a power boost from the locked door in the Department of Mysteries killed Voldemort's troops with one Fiendfyre and killed Voldemort with 30 rapid killing curses.

But now he much important business to deal with. He had traitors to kill. Harry walked toward the people he once called family. When he reached 10 feet of them one of them couldn't keep their bloody mouth shut. "Go away you dark wizard, you are no longer welcome among our family." Molly Weasley shouted at him. Those few words felt like pangs on his soul but it doesn't matter. They betrayed him not the other way around.

Suddenly students gathered around them. Some students went to the Weasley's side while the rest went to Harry's who was mostly Slytherin and Ravenclaw while the Weasley had Gryfindor and Hufflepuff. The twins joined Harry against their own family.

The third wizarding war is about to start. Harry and Ron best friends now became enemies. Ron became the leader of their so-called pure light while Harry became the leader of the grey and dark leader. According to the customs when the leaders fight the war begins. Harry knew he could kill Ron without raising his wand but he wanted to make him suffer.

Ron sent an average Reducto and chaos erupted. They were tied while Harry was merely blocking his spells. "What's wrong Potter, don't want to see you parents and their friends." Ron taunted. That was a very bad move. Harry always wanted to go join his parents but after he lived a normal life. Harry's magic level went through the roof. Boulders were rising from the ground and carrying the enemy up. Harry suddenly pulled the boulders from under their feet and crushed Ron whose body remained battered.

Hermione screamed and shot killing curses at Harry. Harry spoke one word; "Repulso Kedavra" and the energy from the killing curse converted to life energy. Harry brought his life force back to normal levels. Seeing their leader killed Gryfindor and Hufflepuff surrendered.

However the Weasley Family fired spells harder until Mr. Weasley popped in and commanded them to stop. Harry after killing a person he once called friend. He used a move called Space Jump and flashed into the D.O.M. Then moment he landed he lost conscious.

Harry felt himself watching the memory of Snape eavesdropping the Weasley family and Dumbledore talking about their payments to befriend Harry and seduce Harry to Ginny. Then he woke up finding himself in a forest near Diagon Alley. He walked out of the alley to find 11 years old Ron and their family. He avoided them and went to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry saw a himself as an eleven years old boy again. Right then the door to the muggle world and the pub opened revealing Hagrid and a girl that closely looks like his mother. "The usual Hagrid?" The bartender asked. "Not today Tom, Hogwarts business!" Hagrid told him. "Bless my soul is that Rose Potter" One of them asked and the room went deathly quiet.

"Welcome back Rose Potter, welcome back." A man told her. "Hello I am Doris Crockford, it is a honor to meet you." The woman told Rose shaking her hand rapidly. They got passed the people and Harry raced for Gringotts. When he got there and asked for a blood inheritance test which all the goblins stop their work for. The results were;

Harry James Potter or Silva

**Heir to Houses**

Merlin

Silva

Potter (different dimension)

**Gold from Merlin and Silva**

Merlin = 4,823,748,987 Galleons

Silva = 9,983,843,748 Galleons

**Properties**

Merlin Library Location: Unknown House ring guide

Castle Silva Location: 10 miles north of Hogwarts

Diagon Alley: 80% from Merlin and Silva 20% restricted by Potter

Knockturn Alley: 100% from Silva

New York: Gift from Duke of York to Merlin

Stone Hinge: from Merlin

Silva Mines: hidden only heir can enter with accomplice

Holy and Evil shrine: from Merlin and Silva

Chaos shrine: a gift from the Vampire Lord

**Items in Vaults**

Rare Gems, Rare Jewelry, Goblin Made Paintings, Rare Potions, Lost Spell books, and Wand of the Lunar Moon: Silva

Rare Metals, Rare Goblin made Armor, Rare Goblin made painting, Rare goblin books, and Wand of the Solar Sun: Merlin

_**House Rings shall be present at the Vaults**_

"Well, well, well a dimension traveler" a goblin sneered. Harry panicked. "Please don't tell anyone about me sir. For your service I'll let you have the Goblin made items I can access in my vaults." Harry hurriedly told him. The goblin was in shock.

"Well Lord Silva, I was going to keep your secret any way but I'll accept the goblin made items." The goblin told him. Harry nodded and sighed in relief. That moment Hagrid and Rose walked in. "Umm excuse me but I did not get your name?" Harry asked the teller. Now the teller was shocked. He knew that humans did not asked for their names so he asked. "It is Ragnok young man." Ragnok told him.

Hagrid, Rose, and Harry went down to their vaults They visited Harry's old vault and Rose had the same reaction as Harry when he first saw it. Rose got some gold into her bag and they went to vault with the Sorcerer's stone. They went to the first to vaults of the bank at the very bottom of the mines and it was freezing.

Harry had to put his hand on both vaults to open it. When Harry opened the Silva vault he saw mounds of galleons everywhere and a box in front of him. Harry touched the box and a black and blue ring flew onto his finger. Then in the box appeared a wand. He took it and took a moneybag that is full of gold.

Harry went to the Merlin vault and opened the vault to see the exact same result. He opened the box to find a white and red ring fly onto the finger with the other ring and merged. He saw the two rings disappear and 1 ring with 4 colors moving sideways on the ring. He picked up the wand and the wand in his pocket flew out and fused with the wand he was holding.

With the wand he felt more power in him than holding the elder wand. He got out and entered the cart with Rose and Hagrid who didn't notice a thing. They went up to the top and Hagrid went to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Rose walked together to Madam Malkins. On the way Rose looked at Harry. "Umm… I did not get your name." Rose asked him. Harry's mind went a thousand miles per hour until Harry found a name.

"My name is Harry James Silva. How about yours?" He asked her to be polite. "My name is Rose Lily Potter. Pleased to meet you." Harry looked at her stomach. "You look starving. Do you want to eat something?" He asked her. She opened her mouth to say no but her stomach grumbled which said yes. They finished Madam Malkins and went to eat with Hagrid at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hagrid why am I famous?" Rose asked with curiosity. Hagrid looked at her as if trying to figure out what to say but Harry started. "Umm… I'm not trying to be rude or anything but it wasn't actually you. It was your mother's sacrifice to you that let you live." Harry told her while devouring his burger. "Umm I still don't understand." Rose complained.

Harry sighed. "When you mother died to save you she invoked a powerful ancient magic which protects you from people like Voldemort." Hagrid flinched. Don't se the name, don't se the name." Hagrid Groaned out. "Fear of the name increases the fear of the thing." Harry pointed out. Hagrid looked around and said Voldemort.

Not seeing Voldemort or and bogies he repeated it until he was confident to say it. They left to go to the apothecary and buy the supplies. Harry slipped to Knockturn alley to buy some exotic supplies. He bought supplies to make a broom, a deal for 50 of everything in the apothecary for 100,000 Galleons.

He went to Borgin and Burkes to buy some books from Slytherin for 100 Galleons. He returned to find Rose exiting the shop with his old wand. Hagrid took them to the train station with Rose's train ticket and an extra after informing Professor McGonagall about Harry. But he did not tell them how to get on the platform.

"Hey Rose do you want to stay at my house until the start?" Harry asked her. She nodded so fast you could barely see it moving. Harry held her and activated the portkey on his ring, which brought them into a bigger version of the great hall. Rose followed around him looking at everything. Suddenly some house elves popped in and took her to her bedroom while Harry was brought to the master bedroom. Harry took a quick shower and fell on his bed straight to sleep.

Harry woke up the next morning and went straight down to the kitchen. He found the dining room with pancakes for 2 people. He sat down on the chair and begins to eat. Half way through finishing his breakfast he saw Rose come in. He told her to join him to eat. They both ate and went to get ready for the train. They went to the Main hall and Harry asked the house elves to take them to King Cross Station.

When they got there Rose looked around to find the train. He told her to follow him. She saw him go through a brick wall and disappear. She held her breath and ran through the barrier. When she got to the other side she stared in awe at the Hogwarts Express. She followed Harry to the train and they entered a compartment. The train started to move and they sat on the same side watching the landscape go by.

Then a redhead boy walked in and asked if he could sit there because everywhere else is full. "Okay you could sit here we were just waiting for some friends but I guess we'll leave now." Harry said while he went and picked up both of their things. He and Rose went to the cabin with Neville, Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise Zabini. They were accepted into the compartment and it became full.

Ron showed up and looked for space. "You, Longbottom get out, only proper wizards sit here, not you squibs." Ron spat at Neville. Neville started to pack until Harry stopped him. "What's wrong with you Weasel oh yes a squib have more talent than you with a magic size like that." Harry sneered at Ron.

Neville turned red in embarrassment and Ron turned red in anger. He leapt at Harry with his fist curled up but Harry just pushed him back with a swipe of his hand. He swiped his hand again and he flew toward the front of the train. He closed the door and locked it with a wandless locking charm and sat down.

He saw a blur of red hair through the window but was locked out. The driver announced that they would arrive at Hogwarts in 5 minutes. They changed and got ready.

-**Flashback**

**Harry found Merlin's Library and decided to get the necessary books for Hogwarts so he got the used textbooks that had scribbles all over it with hints and everything they found out over the years. Then he saw a book that really caught his eye. The Next Generation of Traveling had a note on it.**

"**Heir if you have this note then it means that I have failed to create the next generation transportation. Heir, do me a huge favor and make this transportation so my life's work is not all for nothing. Ah yes you can have the trunk in the corner that has copies of all of the books in this library.**

**-Merlin**

**-End of Flashback**

Harry left his trunk in the train and went to the boats. While they were floating towards the castle he heard the red head talking to 2 people about having to fight a troll to get in. "Weasley, I wouldn't be surprised if you were smart as a troll. Do you really think they are going to make us fight a troll even though we did not learn any magic yet." Harry sneered at Ron who turned red. They were taken to the Great Hall to be sorted. Everything went the same as last time. Rose is in Gryfindor and his name just called out. He walked up there confidently and put on the hat. The moment the hat was on his head the hat declared him… "Gryfindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff"!

Harry looked at Dumbledore who was staring at Harry. Harry noticed that the room went deathly silent. Dumbledore got up and spoke. Since Harry Silva was chosen for al 4 houses he can attend any class with his grade group. Harry walked up to sit next Rose but was grappled by some 7th years and thrown him over to the Slytherin table. "Go away no snakes are allowed at the Gryfindor Table." They sneered at him.

Harry got up and shot a Levicorpus at them, which left them hanging by their ankles. He saw Snape's jaw fall and he and smirked at the sight of 4 7th year Gryfindors. Dumbledore cancelled the spell, which made them land on their head, but Harry cast it again and they went back up breaking their nose on the bench.

At that all of the Slytherins started laughing at the sight of them.

Dumbledore and Harry were casting the curses (Harry) and counter curses (Dumbledore) at them, which eventually lead them to spend the week in the Hospital Wing.

The Slytherins invited Harry to stay in their dorms and Harry accepted. They got to the stonewall in the dungeons but the password wouldn't work. The door wouldn't open regardless even if it was correct. Harry asked them if he could try and they nodded. Harry stared at the snake.

"_Open_" He hissed at the door which opened instantly. Some of the Slytherins were shocked at seeing a parseltongue. Harry went straight to the first year dorm and changed into some green and silver Pajamas. When he changed he saw that his roommates were Draco, Blaise, and a person called Nick Monsoon.

It is going to be a long year now.

Chapter 2 next


	2. Chapter 2

Harry actually felt comfortable about going to classes with Slytherin. He got up from his bed and went to the room of requirement. He took the "The book of New Generation Traveling" and open a room where he could have all the supplies needed to finish the work. Harry saw that building actual thing going to take 4 hours to build. The magic needed to be in takes a lot of power so he decided to it after Dinner.

Harry left the room and went for transfiguration. Professor McGonagall introduced them the same as last time and were set the same work as last time. Harry turned it into a silver needle on his supposed first time. Then he read his book of rituals. He found out that there 2 types of ritual that can give you photographic memory. A dark ritual can give you the same amount of photographic memory as the light but has a cost for sanity.

"Hem… Mr. Silva you are supposed to practice on transfiguring the match to a needle. Harry picked up his needle and tossed it to Professor McGonagall's hand. "I know you did it but it could have just been luck." She pestered him. He sighed and brought his wand up. "Transfiguro Maxima" he said in his mind and all the matches in the Professor's hand turned into shiny silver needles.

"5… 5 points to Slytherin and class dismissed." She announced. They left the room and headed for potions. Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Nick were walking together to potions until some Gryfindors jump out and start firing spells at them. Harry put up a repelling shield and a second later every Gryfindor that jumped them fell back from the hexes and ran off.

They walked to potions and saw that they had it with Gryfindor. "Alright everyone pair up into groups of three for this classwork." Snape told them as he walked in. Harry saw that Rose and Hermione were looking for another partner so he joined them.

-**Flashback**

**Harry was reading through some of the second hand textbooks that Merlin had written through and he saw that he could complete a Felix Felices in an hour if he did a stasis charm on the base stage then cast a cleaning charm and remove the stasis.**

**-End of Flashback**

"Alright every group must brew a potion of their own in the class time. The winning group gets an instant Outstanding on their grade." Snape announced. Harry already started making the Felix Felices and brought it to the base stage 47 minutes. "Umm Professor. Can you cast a stasis charm on the potion?" He asked Snape so he could cover his talent.

"Why should I?" Snape sneered at him. "Well if you do I'll let you have the potion." Harry smiled back. Snape thought about it and sent a stasis charm at the potion. Harry wordlessly cast a powerful cleaning charm on the potion and suddenly a golden mist erupted around them. Harry cast a wind charm to blow the mist away.

"Mister Silva is that the completed form of Felix Felices?" Snape asked in awe. Harry nodded and handed him the potion. He looked in the bottle determining if it is a fake but it passed the test. "100 points to Slytherin for outstanding Performance and 50 points to Gryfindor as well. Class dismissed" Snape announced and took the potion out no doubt Dumbledore. They had a flying lessons with Gryffindor now so they went to the Quidditch field.

Harry went to stand right next to Neville who looked nervous about this. Everything followed exactly the old timeline. "On the count of three jump off the ground as hard as you can. 1. 2… Get back boy" Madam Hooch called after Neville. Harry jumped after him and caught him when he fell off his broom. He lowered the broom slowly and dropped Neville off.

Ron still got Neville's Remembrall and decided to play with it up in the air. Harry and Rose flew up toward him. Ron decided it was enough playing around as it is and threw the ball toward the castle. Harry and Rose flew side by side as if trying to get the ball first. A feet away from the both of them caught it at the same time and pulled up to perform a perfect Weinski Feint.

"MS. POTTER AND MR. SILVA" Harry saw McGonagall and Snape walk fast toward them. "Never in my life have I ever seen… you 2 could have broken your neck." McGonagall took Rose to talk about being a seeker on the Gryfindor team while Snape talked him into being a seeker for Slytherin.

They both agreed. Since Dinner was about to start Harry got his dinner directly from the kitchen and went to the room of requirement. Harry then was finishing the plan Merlin set out for a better way to travel.

**Midnight**

Harry had finished it. It took most of his magic but he did it. He called it the Ground Bridge. He had shrunk it and made it attach to his ear. He added a blood key that only allows him to use the Ground Bridge. He tested it out by popping into the Chamber of Secrets, Quidditch field, and Slytherin common room. He thanked Merlin for the plans but decided to make it public later.

Harry went straight to bed knowing that tomorrow he had some work.

Harry woke up late but thankfully it was a Saturday. He got up and went to the kitchens for breakfast. Harry got some pumpkin juice along with some sausages. Harry went to the Room of Requirement to make a Health Potion to get Rose back into shape. Harry left the Room of Requirement and went straight to the third floor forbidden corridor.

He brought a flute and red bloodstone that can pass off as an Sorcerer's Stone. He played the flute on Fluffy, fell onto and burned the Devil Snare a bit, summoned the key, blew up the chess pieces, sneaked past the troll, cast a flame freezing charm and went through the black flames, and got the stone out of the mirror. He took out the Stone and held it in his hand.

Harry copied what his image did when he found the stone and put the fake stone n the mirror. "Slytherin Common Room" He called out and went through the portal. He appeared in the common room at the other end of the portal. "Gotta love this way of traveling." Harry said to no one in particular. Harry put the real stone in his trunk, which was covered by a powerful anti-theft system. Harry tucked into bed and went to sleep.

Harry woke up the next day and went for breakfast. But before he got to the hall early he saw Rose coming out with bruises everywhere. Harry ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground. "Rose, what happened to you?" Harry asked frightened. She looked in his eyes and saw something he never saw for her. A desire to protect her. Her mouth being bruised she muffled out the words.

"Astronomy tower… ambushed… defending you… Gryffin… attack" She said and fell unconscious. He opened the ground bridge and went directly to Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey nearly had a heart attack when she saw the portal but when into full healer mode when she Rose bruised and unconscious. Harry however went straight to the portraits in the astronomy tower.

He got there and yelled at the portraits to give him the identity of the attackers, which were Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas. He raced to the Gryfindor tower (too angry to use ground bridge) and opened it using parseltongue. He found the three playing chess. The older students saw him and threw dangerous hexes but Harry not in the mood threw 4 rapid over powered Reductos, which rendered them unconscious.

Right when he grabbed Ron and about to punch the shit out of him… "Mr. Silva what do you think you are doing?" a voice shrieked behind him. He turned around to see Professor McGonagall holding him at wand point. "YOUR SO CALLED GRYFINDORS HURT ROSE ENOUGH TO MAKE HER LOOK LIKE SHE'S BEEN HIT BY A BLUDGER ALL OVER" Harry roared at her.

Almost immediately the three students were jumping in panic. There were choruses of "We did not do It." and "He is lying". "Mr. Silva do you have proof of their guilt?" McGonagall asked him. Harry decided not keeping his Ground Bridge a secret and called out "Astronomy Tower". A portal popped up in front of them and McGonagall almost had a heart attack. He pulled her through the portal and she was amazed to see herself in the Astronomy Tower.

"Now repeat whom hurt Rose Potter or else I'll blow up your portrait with you in it" He snarled at them. "Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan" the portraits yelled out in fright after seeing a portrait reduced to nothing last time. "Well Mr. Silva, thank you for the proof but do tell me what was that method of travel?" She asked with complete curiosity. Harry sighed.

"Professor, Merlin wrote a book on how to make a better version of traveling but he did not have the time to make it so he asked me to finish making his plans." He told her. "Hmm that is very useful but where is it?" She asked him. He took of the machine on the back of his ear and threw it, which made it grow back to full size. It was a complete circle with a stand to hold the structure. "Most impressive piece of work Mr. Silva let us go show this to the headmaster" She stated. "No" he told her.

"No, but why this could change the method of traveling to a whole new level." She said. "I know but I want to use it in the next war against Voldemort." He told her and she flinched. "Ah yes keeping it a surprise until the final moment. But why keep it from the headmaster?" She asked him. "I trust you but I don't trust him fully yet." He told her. "Very well Mr. Silva I won't tell him but may I tell Filius about this." She asked him. He thought about it and remembered that Goblins have the strongest occlumency shields. He nodded and left.

He went to visit Rose in the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey said that she will be in there for a few months but Harry speeded up the process and she would be ready right before Christmas. He left and went for classes.

**Christmas**

Rose was getting used to walking after getting out of the Hospital Wing. She got up and slowly made it downstairs. He saw a present from Hagrid, which was some Fudge, 50 pence from the Dursley's, a cloak from anonymous, and a potion from Harry. There was a note included.

"_**Hey Rose, I am pretty sure you are wondering what the potion is so I'll tell you. It is a health potion that brings your body to normal condition. Drink it now and take a nap. When you wake up you body will be in normal condition.**_

_**-Harry**_

She downed it in one gulp and when to take a nap. She woke up later to find her body well developed and at average size. She did not have anything to give to Harry so she felt guilty. But then she had an idea.

Harry went down to breakfast at 10. On the way to the kitchen he saw Rose run to him and give him a kiss full on the lips. "What was that for?" he asked her. She giggled. "That's your present! Why you don't want it?" she asked him. Harry nodded his head fast before he knew what he was doing. He stopped and started blushing while Rose laughed. "Thank you for the Health Potion Harry." She told him brightly.

He laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "No problem Rosy" he told her. She brightened at the nickname and kissed him back. "Hey get away from that snake," they heard some Gryfindors yell at her. Harry raised his wand and cast a Silencio on him. Then it was Harry versus 10 Gryfindors but the winner was decided as soon as harry disarmed all of them with one spell.

"So whom else did you give Christmas presents to," She asked with curiosity. Harry thought for a minute. "Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Snape the Weasley twins, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, and Hagrid." Harry recited.

(List of Presents:

The Lost Ways of Transfiguration by Godric Gryfindor: Professor McGonagall

The Lost Charms by Rowena Ravenclaw: Professor Flitwick

Rare and forgotten plants by Helga Hufflepuff; Professor Sprout

Hidden and Lost Potions by Salazar Slytherin: Professor Snape

The Art of Mischief Revealed by Merlin: The Weasley Twins

The Book of Eating Manners by Yo Mama: Ron Weasley

The Book of Technologies by Harry James Silva: Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, and Draco

The Delicious Food Cookbook by House Elves: Hagrid)

Next Second later Daphne and Tracey came into the hall. "Harry this is so cool. Look at what the muggles can do. They can get power from lightning, Sun, Water, and Wind. They got weapons we never thought of making like Nooke and Ahtomic Boomb." Tracey jumped excitably about. Blaise and Draco joined them immersed in their books.

The four main teacher were reading Harry's book in wonder and awe without bother eating the breakfast. Hagrid too except he was drooling. Ron got his present and started turning red. "Silva what the hell do you mean by this?" Ron yelled at him. "Weasel I'm plainly stating that your manners in eating are worse than pigs and they have none." The entire hall including the teachers except Dumbledore, Ron, and Percy started laughing. "Harry than you very much we'll be using this very often" The twins chorused. When the teacher read the title of the book they became frightened. Hagrid looked rather scared at the idea of more pranks for the Weasley twins.

The rest of the school year went as normal. When Ron, Seamus, and Dean went down to the mirror and Harry had brought some teachers who rewarded Harry 100 points each to Slytherin and Slytherin's record went up to 8 years. When Harry asked if she wanted to stick with him that summer in front of Dumbledore who protested and almost took her with force if Harry and Rose did not run with their trunks to an abandoned corridor and activate the portkey to Castle Silva.

Chapter 3 next Please review about this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter: Dimension Travel

Chapter 3

**Castle Silva**

Harry has been working out while Rose was doing her homework. Harry was not working out 24/7 but it was enough to allow Rose watch him secretly. Harry did not know she was watching and kept on going. He stopped abruptly for lunch and saw her watching with wide eyes. Her eyes went to his abs and back at his face blushing like a tomato.

It went like that for a while and whenever Rose was doing something else except watching him he would build the Iron Man Mark 42 armor. By the end of the summer he finished making the Mark 42 armor and added an accessory of changing into normal black backpack. He took it in the backpack form and they left for Diagon Alley. The moment they arrived two letters for the each of them arrived.

Rose opened it as if nothing happened but Harry felt a tracking charm on it and he pulled Rose into Gringotts. He and Rose decided to go down to their vaults for the gold. On the way Harry asked if she wanted to merge her account with his since his has more security. She was still unsure but when the goblin told she needed to have her key when she did not have it she agreed. Harry opened the ground bridge into the vault, took the gold and placed it in his Silva account since it had more space. He merged his Merlin Vault with the Silva and it become the size of a manor with gold flooding it.

When he told her that she could take money from here anytime she protested. "But it is yours, it wouldn't be right for me to take it." She protested. His answer was simply "My money is your money" Harry told her. Harry got one bank wallet and Rose got a bottomless moneybag. They both gathered up 10,000 Galleons and left to the top of the bank. When they reached the top Harry recognized that most of the Order and Dumbledore arguing with Ragnok.

"We demand you to hand over Rose to us." They yelled at Ragnok. Harry knowing many languages said in Gobblyedok: "_Chief Ragnok, please call Amelia Bones_" Harry told Ragnok. Harry brought a muggle voice recorder and held it on. "Well Dumbledore what are you going to when Rose comes with you?" Harry asked. "She goes back to her relatives house to charge the blood ward." Dumbledore carelessly answered without watching his tongue. There were many gasps and the fireplace flamed green.

Amelia Bones has arrived.

"Well Mr. Silva, the goblin told me that you want me here." She half asked. "Yes I want to accuse Dumbledore for breaking a part in the Potter's will." He told her. Dumbledore paled and Amelia Bones raised an eyebrow. "Well which part Mr. Silva?" She asked him. "Ragnok can you please read the Potter will?" He asked him. Ragnok nodded and opened the will, which started to talk.

_**The Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans**_

_**I, James Charlus Potter, sound of mind and soul hereby declare Rose Potter our beloved daughter emancipated when she reads this will.**_

_**I, Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, sound of mind and soul agree with our beloved daughter's emancipation whole-heartedly for the will to continue.**_

_**The List of Guardians are:**_

_**Sirius Black**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

_**Michael and Emily Greengrass**_

_**Amelia Bones**_

_**Augusta Longbottom**_

_**Professor McGonagall**_

_**Professor Flitwick**_

_**Professor Sprout**_

_**Professor Snape… What Lily What NOOOOOO**_

_**Unspeakable Croaker**_

_**Mad Eye Moody**_

_**For the guardians of Rose Potter shall get 2000 Galleons per year to take care of her.**_

_**To Sirius Black we leave you our daughter but not our gold, like literally you have enough.**_

_**To Remus Lupin we give you 1,000,000 Galleons to buy some robes for your self. Don't you dare say take it back because quite frankly we can't.**_

_**To Peter Petigrew we give you a few words, YOU SON OF A BITCH HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US TO VOLDEMORT.**_

_**Few Words: BY NO MEANS NECESSARY ROSE SHALL NOT GO TO MY SISTER PETUNIA'S HOUSE OR GO TO DUMBLEDORE.**_

_**Rose are you a Marauder or a bookworm like your mom… Oww Lily stop that it was only a joke.**_

_**Hi Rose don't listen to James sometimes I feel like he is a kid.**_

_**Alright this is it bye everyone**_.

POOF and the will went to the Potter Family Vault. Amelia bones was actually shaking in anger. "Dumbledore you will get 20 years in Azkaban for breaking the law of a family will and line theft." Amelia Bones shouted out. "Ah yes there is one more thing" Harry told Amelia Bones. "What?" she asked in a small voice. Harry started the muggle recorder.

"She goes back to her relatives house to charge the blood ward." The recorder voiced out in Dumbledore's voice. You're in for it now. The use of blood wards being someone of your position in the ministry has to serve 80 additional years in Azkaban. I expect to see you at a trial real soon Dumbledore" Amelia Bones said before she disappeared in the green flames. The order members were shocked and some for being deceived by Dumbledore. They left as soon as Amelia disappeared.

Harry and Rose left the bank while Rose was slightly crying. Rose stopped crying when Harry went and bought her Hedwig. On the way to Madam Malkins a Royal Phoenix pops out of nowhere and perched on a fence near the entrance. Harry unconsciously let the phoenix prick his finger and let blood go into the Phoenix's beak.

"Are you a boy or a girl? He asked it. "A male" the phoenix said in an annoyed tone. "Well what is your name" Harry thought out. "Gandolf" the phoenix told him. "WHAT. Just like Gandolf in Lord of the Rings?" Harry asked quite shocked. "Why yes, I am him," the phoenix trilled out.

Harry's finger healed almost instantly when the Gandolf cried and let phoenix tears run into his blood stream. They went into Madam Malkins and Rose was about to order some standard Hogwarts Robes until Harry decided to buy some Berserk Basilisk hide which could pass off as Hogwarts robes. They both paid 500 galleons each and left for their school books.

After buying every textbook in the list except the Defense books, Rose told him that they had to go buy them. But Harry told her that the guy was a fraud and not to buy it. She nodded and had some ice cream with him. (Harry's favorite is Oreo Ice cream while Rose like Vanilla Ice Cream) They were about to go until Ron and his family saw him. "How come you didn't get any of Lockhart's books Potter? What you think you're too good for them." Ron sneered at him. The twins (angrily) and Molly (grudgingly) backhanded Ron in the head.

"Yes Ron I think I am for I am the only one who knows that the guy is a fraud." Harry said while there was some huffs from the ladies around him except Rose and smile from al the gentlemen except Ron. "Honestly I'll even duel him to show you all. Like seriously if what he said was true he should win." Harry told them. "Hey Flop Teeth you want to do a wizards duel." Harry called out to Lockhart. "Hmm sure… wait… what" Lockhart said while every guy started laughing.

"We are going to have a duel right here for every one to see." Harry announced catching everyone's attention. "Ummm Okay" Lockhart said knowing if he said no his reputation could go down the drain. "Okay on the count of three the duel start." Harry told him. He nodded. One. TWo. THREE. The duel was over when Harry cast a tickle charm and a disarming spell. Lockhart announced for round 2 and Harry like the chance of humiliating him even more.

The next duel was over when Harry sent a tripping charm, which made Lockhart lose his front teeth. In a blur all the boys and some girls went to return their books back to the shop while some of the girls guarded it protectively.

Harry and Rose left while the boys and some girls were trying to explain to the stubborn girls like Hermione that Lockhart is a fraud. Harry went back to his armory and continued upgrading his Mark 42 armor.

By the time for dinner Harry managed to add a wand slot so he could shoot spells out in beams just like Iron man shooting regular beams. He got into his armor and began it's first flight. Harry flew to Diagon alley in five minutes. Harry loved the ride and decided to fly back later. Harry changed his armor into backpack mode and arrived in Knockturn Alley for a new wand. He entered a shop called Wand Crafting.

Harry entered to see a clerk looking at him as if he been expecting him. The clerk lead Harry to the back of the room where all of the woods and cores are waiting. "Now Mr…" The clerk began. "Silva, Harry James Silva" Harry told him. The clerk nodded. "Well Mr. Silva this is very simple. All you have to do is run your hand over the woods, pick the one you feel attracted to, and repeat with the cores.

Harry ran his hand over the wood and felt 7 pulls from the woods. He picked them up and showed it to him. "Ah very interesting, the bark of the Demon tree found in Hell, the bark of the holy tree found in heaven, bone of death willingly given by Death, wood of chaos, bark of the elder tree found in the oldest woods, bark of the tree of life found in the realm of death, and bark of the tree of goodness. Very well I shall merge them." He said and pointed his wand at the seven woods.

"Merges nix mastite dutock finimatem" he incanted the woods glowed and became 1 wood. "Now the cores Mr. Silva." The clerk told Harry. Harry ran his hand over the wand cores and felt 7 pulls. He picked them up and gave them to the clerk. "Ah very interesting yet again, the core of the Infinity Blade, Energon, Dark Energon, Synthen Energon, Unicorn Blood freely given, Royal Phoenix feather, and Basilisk Heartstring. Because of the combination of the woods and the cores the wand shall be advanced in every branch of magic.

Because of Energon and Dark Energon you shall be able to cast dark and light spells normally. Dark Energon help prevent you being corrupted by the dark arts. Synthen Energon will refill the energy you used and bring to the maximum capability like casting speed and spell power. Now let's merge the cores." He said and incanted the same words.

The same effect happened. The cores merged just like the woods. He merged the wood and the cores. When it finished Harry felt the same amount of power in the wand as the other wand. He payed the clerk 300 Galleons and left the shop. He decided to put this wand in the armor because the Synthen Energon can help replenish it's energy. He pressed the button on the connected part of the straps and his armor covered him. He took out his new wand and put it in the slot on his right arm.

He raised both arm up and let out the most powerful sparks he could muster. It begin to firework in the sky and Harry looked at the Armor battery life on screen in front of his face. "100% power left. Harry did a mental whoop and flew back to the castle. His power still the same he transformed it and put in his room. When he opened his bedroom door a crying Rose tackled him. "Where were you? I was so worried I looked all over the castle like literally all over the castle." She cried out.

"Wow I only left for 30 minutes and you thought I went missing huh? I must be pretty important to you." Harry smirked and saw a tomato red Rose. "Prat" she slapped playfully on his shoulder. She looked at Harry straight in the face. She started closing her face onto his and their lips intervened. They stayed that way until 2 house elves came in holding Dobby.

"Rose Potter, such an honor to meet you" Dobby squeaked out. "Master Silva, this elf has been trying to break the wards to Rose Potter's room about some warning." One of the elves told him. "Thank you can you leave Dobby here with us." Harry told the elves. They bowed and left the room. "Ms. Potter, I came here to warn you. A terrible evil will befall Hogwarts. You must not return to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year." Dobby said rather quickly.

Rose was about to protest but Harry cut in. "You mean the Chamber of Secrets, oh don't worry about that I'll take care of the Basilisk down there." Harry told Dobby. "Mr…" Dobby started. "Silva, Harry James Silva" Harry told dobby. Dobby gasped. "No it can't be. Lord Silva died years ago." Dobby cried out. "Dobby, I am his heir." Harry told him. Dobby regained his composure.

"Very well but how on earth will you defeat a 1000 year old basilisk?" Dobby asked curiously. Harry pressed the button on his connected straps, transformed into Iron Man at and pointed at a rocky wasteland a mile away. "Reducto" he said calmly and a beam shot from the armor then…

BOOM

A huge crater popped in sight. Dobby looking relieved bowed and disappeared.

**Kings Cross Station**

Harry and Rose popped into the abandoned alley next to the station and made their way to the Hogwarts Express at 10:55. Rose went through the barrier first and waited for Harry. 10:59 and Harry still did not appear. Rose made her way to the Express but was stopped by a plump woman with red hair. "Rose Lily Potter, where have you been all summer? You should be with a real family and not that boy you been staying with. You will be coming to our House this summer." Molly Weasley tried scolding her but Rose shove her away and got on the Express.

The express started moving and they were off. Rose found an empty compartment and sat there waiting for Harry to suddenly appear. Suddenly the compartment door opened and Rose looked thinking it was Harry but it was Ron, Dean, and Seamus. "I saw what you did to my poor mother. You are going to pay for that." Ron told her. "Well poor is a way to describe your mother." Rose said mock thinking.

Ron flushed red. "Tie her and gag her," Ron told them and they did. Rose was gagged and tied to the chair. Ron drew back his hand to punch her but was caught by something metal. Ron looked to see what stopped to see what was restraining him until he saw some sort of armor while Rose knew that was Harry. Ron punched the armor only to hurt himself. Harry cast stupefy on all three of them. Harry reverted his armor to backpack form and Ron paled.

The last time he hurt Rose Harry almost tried killed him if was not for Professor McGonagall. Harry undid gag and the ropes. Harry picked up all three of them and placed them on the rack while putting their trunks down. He dillusioned the three and said "See ya later". Rose noticed the train stopped when Harry started pulling her off the train. Harry and Rose made their way to the carriages.

"Hey Harry why were you not on the train?" Rose asked him. "Dumbledore stopped me from going in there by closing the barrier so I went home and was building something for you until the Express reached Hogsmeade." Harry told her. "What were you making?" She asked him. He looked in his trunk for something and brought out two gauntlets just like his. "Whenever you are in trouble just like on the train just imagine what method of attack you want. They use magic for attacks." Harry told her.

Rose took it without question.


End file.
